Zutara Sex Modern Clothes
by zutara476
Summary: zuko and katara, bed, naked, talks about his scar a little bit, no blow jobs, breast sucking, from katara's POV


"Yes," I said.  
So he easily swept me off my feet into his arms and walked out of the living room. His left hand around my shoulders, the other under my knees. I stared at his beautiful, pale angular face looking right ahead. He turned left into his massive bedroom. I looked to see he had a king sized bed with a red quilt covering it, just plain red. He walked to the foot of the bed and lowered me to the bed while smiling into my blue eyes. I smiled into his golden eyes. Now all of my back was on the bed I turned around to face him straight on, my legs shins hanging off the edge. Zuko was quickly pulling his shirt over his head to take it off, I looked down to see his chiseled abs. Once he was done with the shirt, he attacked me with kisses, I nibbled on his bottom lip as an invitation. He accepted by diving his tongue straight into my mouth, unlocking our lips, then coming back down and locking them again. Zuko had his legs on the outside of mine, straddling them. He was undoing the buttons of my shirt clumsily but quickly. Our breath mingled together like one. I pulled him into me, feeling his silky spiky hair. I was trying to reach the back of his throat with my tongue, but he was pushing his own tongue into my mouth. Finally, he pulled my shirt away and threw it behind him, now just my bra was on. He then quickly moved his hands to my back to undo the bra, fiddling with it. I reached my hands down to his jeans and tried undoing the zipper, I had a little trouble, concentrating on his tongue and the jeans, with my eyes closed. I finally got it and started pulling them down. I loved the silky red quilt and rubbed myself upwards to be more in the middle of the bed. He did the same, half kneeling on the bed, straddling my body. I turned my face away to get some air, and he instantly started licking my jaw and moved down to suck the nape of my neck. He then removed the bra over my head and threw it behind him as well. My bare chest was showing and he moved his mouth down in between by breasts, still sucking up my skin along the way. I moved my hands again to feel his beautiful spiky hair, I pulled him up gently by the neck to my face, I stared into his golden eyes.  
"I love you, Zuko" I said.  
I Love you, too, Katara. You're just about to find out how much, too." He dived into my smiling mouth again, moving his hands up to cup my face.  
He then let go of my face and my mouth, and wriggled down to my skirt. He easily found the buckle and undid it. He hopped off the bed, grabbed my skirt and my underpants at the same time and gently pulled then down, he looked up to see my face and down again to my vagina. My whole body was now for him to see. He just stood there in his black underpants and his jeans around his ankles for what seemed like a life time, eyeing me all over in wonder. I stared at his chiseled chest, I got up and put my arms around his neck, his chest was my head height. I kissed it and smelled his body, getting that fiery scent. Zuko lowered his head and his chin was resting at the top of my head. I moved away to feel his chest with my fingers. He was so warm and soft, but tough and strong at the same time. He put his hands around my waste and my back. I lifted my head to see his golden eyes. He pulled me close and kissed me gently on the lips.  
"I love you," he whispered into my mouth I felt his warm breath all over my face. We started our tongues up again, twirling them around each other.  
I closed my eyes and let my hands feel down to his underwear, pulling them down as far as I could go with his arms still around me. They were still just around his knees. He then moved away a little bit and wriggled his legs and stepped out of his pants and underwear, his whole body was now for me to see too. I stepped back a fell to sit on the bed. He was still standing there, I eyed his body too like he did with me.

He quickly grew impatient and hopped onto the bed with me. He grabbed my legs and spread them out behind him. He was now kneeling on the bed with my legs surrounding him. He slowly prowled his way up to my face like a tiger. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His stiff private rubbed mine but he still had control, I giggled as it rubbed me just that little bit. He closed his eyes and felt his way down to my neck and rubbed his mouth against it and started sucking on it again, a bit of his saliva was still there from the first time. I moaned a bit and put my hands to rub his back. I felt his muscles ripple underneath my fingers as he was moving to kissing my body. He felt his hands up from my sides onto my breasts and squeezed them gently. I moaned with pleasure into his mouth. I pulled his waist down with my legs again and felt his stiff penis rub my vagina.  
"Okay, I can't wait either," he chuckled into my mouth.  
I laughed quietly. He grabbed my thighs and gently split my legs open.  
"Forgive me if this hurts, beautiful," he whispered.  
I couldn't help giggling. I put my hand into his naturally spiky hair. I felt him coming into me and moaned loudly with pleasure. This was the best moment in my life. He only went in about half way and I felt it come out gently, it only hurt a little bit. He was being very careful. He rubbed my thighs up and down with his hands, feeling my skin. He gradually got faster and faster, I yelped out loudly. Thrusting his hips into me, I tried pushing my hips up to get all of him into me. I ached my back in ecstasy. He was panting after about 5 minutes, we still kept going, harder and faster. I felt the liquid coming into me, I laughed.  
"Please... please don't stop. Oh.. Zuko!! It's …. so… warm!!" I shrieked.  
"I ..… won't.. stop." he panted, taking a breath between every word.  
He grabbed my hips and turned me over so I was lying flat on my stomach, my arms out stretched toward the pillow. He grabbed hold of my hips and pushed them up and forward. I was lying with my ass sticking out in the air. I felt the bed move and Zuko grabbed my knees and spread them apart. He slowly pushed himself into me again, gradually getting faster and faster. I was shocked at his behavior, and thankful at the same time. Zuko grabbed my hips for support. I tried moving my hips higher so he wouldn't have to bend down as much. I grabbed hold of the quilt, and grabbed hard. I felt like I was sinking and holding on to something wouldn't make me go down.  
"Oh… Ahh..Ohh.. Ahh," we both said nearly in unison.  
He rolled over onto his side and turned me over to face him. One of his arms were under my waist and pulled me closer to kiss me. I held my hand up to cup his face. His jaw bone was just so perfect. I looked into his red scared eye, shaped like a fire burning until at his left ear, forcing his eye to only open less than half way. The scar that would forever be there, all because of his father, Ozai. But I liked the scar, it showed him who he is. How strong, tough, brave and what his fire bending skills are, bringing warmth and light. His father and sister are behind us, in the past now. Aang defeated Ozai over a year ago, he's probably with Toph, the great blind earth bender back in Ba Sing Se. Sokka is probably with Suki on Kyoshi Island. I miss them. We still haven't found where Ursa is, Zuko's mother. But we have each other and that's all we really need.  
I dug my head into his neck, to be cradled under his chin and pushed closer to him. He squeezed me tight. Both our eyes closed with his legs wrapped protectively around mine.  
And there we lay on the messed up red quilt for this moonlit night.


End file.
